365 Days in March
by panneler-san
Summary: Sesshomaru wasn't the type to fall in love, but she was young and smelled like the wind.


**I do not own Inuyasha. Enjoy!**

March

He was not happy.

Jun smiled nervously, his horns twitching. "My Lord?"

He was definitely not happy. "Jun," he growled, "What is this?"

"It's your birthday celebration, My Lord," said Jun.

"I thought I said - "

"The Ministers insisted, My Lord," Jun said. "You're turning two-hundred and fifty, after all. Someone was bound to make a fuss. Now come, you have guests waiting."

"Send them home," hissed Sesshomaru without mercy. "Would this _someone_ making a fuss be my useless half-brother?"

Jun's large green eyes shifted to the floor rather quickly. "Why would you think that?" He asked loudly, and let out a bellowing laugh. "Come, the guests…"

Sesshomaru said nothing, for arguing would be no doubt pointless, since his advisor had made it more or less obvious that Inuyasha was involved. He had honestly hoped for a quiet day in the palace where he could relax, take his mind off of official business, and read ancient scrolls that were written long before his time.

And thanks to his idiotic half-brother, he now had guests to entertain. As if it wasn't already humiliating enough that he had been caught unawares in his own home – and that each and every one of the demons and humans out there knew it. "Surprise" party. He thought of it more as an "Invade Sesshomaru's Privacy" Party. Humiliating.

Jun caught Sesshomaru's eye and smiled a sharp grin at him. Sesshomaru said nothing. "It won't be that bad," said Jun, bowing his Lord through the paper door as it was opened by an attendant in the palace Kimono.

The girl whispered a quick, "Happy Birthday, Lord Sesshomaru," as the demon himself glided swiftly past, and was silenced with a chilled glare from the same source.

"Just imagine everyone naked!" Jun continued.

"What?" Sesshomaru growled.

"N-nothing. Just don't even think of doubling back through the kitchen. I've notified the staff at the fountain, as well. And Totosai is blocking the blacksmith tunnel that leads to the city, so don't even dream of it."

_Damn. _All the best escape routes were cut off. His silent plan shattered, he snorted a soft but irritated "Hnn." as his mind began thinking up new ideas.

"Wait, My Lord," called Jun as they stood before a magnificent ivory door, trimmed with gold and pattered with carvings of different demons and weapons. Jun swept back his master's long, silky hair and rid it of any knots or imperfections it held. With a few tugs and a clink of armor, any clothes that were out of place were perfect once more.

Sesshomaru glanced at the hollow space under his shoulder briefly, and set his fierce eyes dead ahead. "Get this over with," he growled.

Jun smiled his sharp grin once again, his long, green-tinted fingernails teasing the gold-carved handles of the ivory palace doors. "Happy Birthday, My Lord." They opened.

It was chaos.

Demons were cheering, joyfully, happily, while he sulked. A few of the braver Demonesses even rubbed their shoulders against his in a poor attempt of seduction. He simply grit his teeth and shook them off by delving deeper into the crowd. Jun stayed by his side, smiling widely.

The Western Palace was grand, vast, and splendid. Outside of the main doors was a courtyard, where most of the guests were packed. Different shapes and colors of lamps had been hung from the blossom trees lining the sides. Demons wearing the palace kimono maneuvered through the throng, fixing broken decorations, guiding more important Demons, and passing out refreshments.

Sesshomaru grumbled as a pair of Demons came to talk to him.

"Cheer up, My Lord," sang Jun. Lowering is voice, he also added, "You only have six-hundred and fifty years left to live. Why not make the most of it?"

Sesshomaru nearly bit his tongue to keep him from shouting. "Jun, I am warning you…"

"They are Masters Ginta and Hakkaku, of the Wolf Tribe," Jun whispered, pulling his Lord's attention back to the demons standing nervously before him.

"Thank you for your attendance," Sesshomaru spat as pleasantly as he could.

"The pleasure is ours, Lord Sesshomaru," one squeaked.

"Tell me, Wolf Tribe," said Jun, "Where is your Master today?"

The other spoke. "Kouga couldn't make it because of territorial disputes in the mountains, but he promised to come visit to pay his respects once the crisis is over."

"We look forward to Master Kouga's visit," Jun cried cheerfully. "Don't we, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I'll be right back," the calm Lord of the West said, and set off into the crowd at a brisk pace, furiously tailing a bright spot of red.

It had been there for a little less than a second, just a blip in the corner of his eyes, but he had seen it. It vanished beyond the corner of the palace, where there were no guests, and he catapulted himself around the pillar there and out of sight of every demon and human. The only one who could see him now was –

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru snarled.

His half-brother froze along the side of the wall, turning his face to Sesshomaru guiltily, sheepish grin on his lips. "Oops."

"I _specifically_ told you-!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Ah!" cried Inuyasha, pointing a shaking finger over his brother's shoulder, a terrified look on his face, "Cat Demon!"

"I'm not falling for that," Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha's face fell. "Damn it."

"Explain yourself," he said menacingly, stalking forward slowly.

The half-demon gulped. "Well, I don't like you much either, but this had to be done. You can't live the rest of your life alone, you bastard, even if we belong to some stupid race of Demons-"

"Do _not_," he hissed, "insult our race so, little brother. Even if you are ignorant because of your half-blood status I will not stand for such mockery. The 900 Years Demons are the most powerful of any Demon race, and you are half of one."

"I only get to live for four-hundred and fifty years, though, because I'm a half," Inuyasha sighed, shaking his head. "This isn't the issue. How old are you now? Two-fifty? Still haven't gotten a girlfriend?"

Sesshomaru used every ounce of self-control that he had to not rip his brother's jugular from his throat. "The political term," he sneered, "is Mate. And even a half-breed such as yourself knows how difficult it is for our race to fall in love."

"Who said you had to love her?" he asked, shrugging. "Just find some strong, healthy Demoness that won't mind raising your kid in luxury after ya kick the bucket."

"This conversation is pointless," Sesshomaru growled. "Find yourself a '_girlfriend'_ as you put it, and send these guests home. _Immediately_."

To his great surprise, the half-demon turned a shade darker than his red clothing and scratched modestly at the back of his head. "If you say girlfriend," he muttered, "then there is someone in mind…flat out rejected me, though…plus, there's _that_ to consider, as well…"

"I do not care about your love life," Sesshomaru informed him. "Stay out of mine."

"The party won't last till morning, don't worry," said Inuyasha. "Just enjoy yourself for once. I'll leave the day after tomorrow. Oh, and," he added, looking a little shy, "my friend from my Mom's village is here, looking for work in the Palace. Can't you cut her some slack?"

"I am not in a negotiable mood."

"If you see her, take it easy on her," Inuyasha began to edge around his brother, heading back to the party, crowds, and annoyance. "I did this as a sort of… compensation. Have a happy birthday."

Just as he slid out of sight around the corner, Sesshomaru heard the hair-raising call of "Oh, My Loooooord? Where aaaaare yoooooou?"

Finally, it hit him. _The Hanging Gardens. _It was his only chance at escape. As Jun peeked his horns around the corner of the building, Sesshomaru had made a mighty leap to the opposing side and down the small, cobbled path that disappeared into several large Sakura trees.

The hanging gardens concealed him perfectly. No demons would go into them, because the fragrance from the flowers was too strong for their powerful noses. He was making a sacrifice, diving into such poison-sweet areas of his grounds. But, it was the only way he could remove himself from the unwanted celebrations.

March was Cherry Blossom season, so the trees were in full bloom. The air was filled with the soft pink of spring as the small flowers fell gracefully at his feet. He had never explored this particular section of his Palace before, and although the sweet smell was much too strong, the atmosphere was sublime.

Sesshomaru sat on a white marble bench between two trees and gazed at the hanging basket of lavender flowers before him. This was a much better way to spend his birthday. He closed his eyes.

_Th-thump._

He stilled.

_Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump._

His heartbeat quickened and he felt his face flush ever so slightly. He frowned, bewildered by these changes. What was wrong with him? Was the smell of the flowers getting to his head?

_Th-thump. Th-thump._

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, prepared to leave this silly garden that seemed to have such a strange effect on his heart. He froze.

There, standing before his eye between two hanging baskets of falling petals, was a woman. She looked right at him, surprised, as if she hadn't expected to see anyone there. She was by no means the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and a once-over glance told him that she was merely human, but…

_Th-thump._

"Um," said the young human girl, "I'm sorry, I didn't expect anyone to be here… My name is Kagome."

On his birthday, Sesshomaru realized something he should have learned long, long ago.

God was being cruel to him.

_Th-thump._

_ Th-thump._

_Th-thump._


End file.
